Connected By A Troubled Past - Christmas Special
by Quake Shatterfist
Summary: A rather bizarre Christmas Adventure, a cast member from the SYOC story "Connected By A Troubled Past" experiences on the night before Christmas


Merry Christmas All, Yep it just happened lol, even tho trying to write a story with rhyming in mind is a pain but this was fun to write.  
Looking at this in some sort of timeline, this would have much later on down the track than the time of chapter 4. So consider a little insight the cast of my SYOC story  
Connected by a Troubled Past.  
Hope you enjoy this wacky rhyming tale of mine.

Cheers Quake

* * *

 **Nishio's Bizarre Christmas Adventure**

Twas the night before Christmas, where the students did roam.  
To a select few, Yuuei Academy was a place they called home.  
Acquiring 3 classrooms, to enjoy this marvelous night  
Covered in decorations from floor to ceiling, it was quite a sight.

The students of 1-A, gathered around in the room with tree.  
Sharing stories, playing games, with a glass of eggnog in hand.  
A wonderful night, it was turning out to be.  
With a glass in hand, they all decided to stand.

Around the table made from their desks, covered with lit candles and delicious food.  
Raising their glasses to the sky, With a massive cheers that fitted the mood.  
Knocking their drinks together and having a rather good time.  
Little miss Nishio stood there with glass in hand, looking like she had done a crime.

In pockets of her coat, she held small gifts to all her friends.  
She was unable to put on the tree, It was embarrassing for her to be seen.  
From the help they have gave, she wanted to pay them back and make amends.  
However she struggled to pick something for them, hence why appeared late to the scene.

Stuck in this position, she decided to hatch a plan, an ingenious plan.  
To enjoy the night and once a everyone has gone to bed.  
She would sneak out and place those gifts on the tree, simple as it can.  
With her drink in hand, she downed it as fast as she can, a poor choice that led.

To the room, that started to spin, something she had didn't agree.  
Feeling rather hot and rather weak at the knee.  
"Oh you don't look too well there Nishio" a caring Ko said.  
Ko helped her up, with a smile she said "Come on let's get you into bed"

What felt like a couple of minutes, Nishio found herself lying there awake.  
Lying in bed, feeling rather fine. Nishio told herself "I better tell everyone that I'm fine"  
Getting off her bed and walked to the door, reaching for the doorknob her hand started to shake.  
Like something wasn't right, maybe this shake was a sign.

Opening the door, the first one she could see. However something was a little odd.  
It was Ko, wearing nothing but an apron. She looked at her with a smile and a nod.  
"Oh Nishio darling please try these cookies I baked" she with the most heartwarming smile.  
As amazing Ko is, cooking was something she could never do, but these cookies looked good.  
"Umm…. Do you mind putting on some clothes Ko?" Nishio punted as she examined Ko's style.  
Ko just smile "But I am wearing clothes silly" she giggled, twirled like any girl would.

Disgusted at the thought that she considered her outfit to be normal.  
"My lady, it warms my heart to see you're alright", A familiar voice said from across the table.  
Nishio turned to see Yuichi, dressed in a suite with a top hat and monocle, he looked so formal.  
Drinking tea like a gentleman, to her it looked like something taken out of a fable.

"Not you too Yuichi" she sighed, looking around, there was people missing.  
She couldn't help but think " _Where is everyone? are Maya and Aki finally kissing?"  
_ With a happy smile, Nishio stroll onto where Yuichi was.  
She had no reason just because.

"OMG….Its Shio-chan, she is sooo amazing, especially how she glares at me"  
Seeing Yataro act so lovely, sent shivers down her spine.  
He jumped at her, with embracing intentions. Such a sight creeped her out, it was plain to see.  
WIth a solid smack, Yataro was on the ground, clearly he had crossed the line.

The strangeness started to get on her nerves, Nishio was about to snap.  
No one was acting like they normally would. Clearly Nishio couldn't handle this crap.  
Before she knew, right out of the blue, A wolf came crashing through.  
She was glad to see, No other it could be, but Aki munching on the….tree?

Upon his back, stood girl dress in black, "That's it my trusty hound"  
Nishio could not believe that it was Maya making that sound.  
"Destroy it all, the tree, the presents…. yes especially the presents"  
With a big bite, Aki had eaten all the presents, a strange turn of events.

Maya laughed at the chaos she had caused.  
"That serves him right, my revenge will soon be complete"  
Nishio cried out "what the fuck are you doing Maya!". Which made Maya paused  
"Making Christmas sweet for me, those cries will be soo sweet"

Before Nishio knew, Maya and her trusty hound with gone without a trace.  
"Shit" Nishio said, feeling heartbroken that her present to Yuichi was gone.  
"Come on guys, let's go, it's time to start the chase"  
However no one moved, it seem she had no one to call on.

Ko was petrified, too scared to move as she hid under the table.  
Knowing Ko like she did, something like that wouldn't make her unstable.  
Maybe Yuichi could help, But he was too busy enjoying his tea.  
He still drink his tea, throughout the chaos, keeping the table stable with his knee.

Yataro was out cold through the blow she gave him with all her might.  
The way he acted, a blow like that was clearly out of spite.  
It all seemed lost, but before she knew, straight of the blue.  
A fairy appeared, appeared dressed in the tights of glam rock, this fairy had a clue.

"Nishio I need your help, you're the only one who can rock this solo"  
"Santa has been taken and Christmas will be forsaken"  
The fairy Daisuke said on a floating guitar with a cheesy christmassy polo'  
"I need your help to return what was taken"

"What do you mean, return what was taken?" Nisho wondered  
"THE PRESENTS, they have all been plundered"  
"This is bad, really bad" Daisuke mumble as he continued to float  
"Do you know where Maya went?" Nishio asked as she grabbed her coat.

It was clear, she had to make Maya pay for destruction she had made  
Especially to the gift Nishio got Yuichi, the anger she felt could not be swayed.  
"I don't have a clue, what to do, I feel rather blue, since I don't have a clue"  
Daisuke shook his head, Nishio tried to think, until she had a plan on what to do.

"I've got a plan to make her pay and save the day" Nishio boasted  
If anyone knew what she was thinking she would surely be roasted.  
"Well well well let's do it" Daisuke cheerfully cheered in her ear.  
Wavy the fairy, she took a deep breath and said "Mr Narrator are you here?"

"Yes Nishio that I am….." I write for reasons I don't know  
"Oh good, since story is getting rather long, can you move it along?"  
A bold request she did ask, but how can make the jump flow?  
I could say, that they disney'ed away and maybe add in a song but that would be wrong.

With an wicked cool transition later, Nishio found herself at Maya's base  
About to face 3 trials that will save the day.  
In front of her stood Fuyuno Ume with a magical paint brush.  
"The first trial is FEAR…. my paintings will make you blush"

Ume struck multiple canvas and revealed them one by one.  
The sight those paintings surely made the fairy Daisuke hurl.  
Those pictures of horror and boy love did give Nishio a stun.  
With his magical guitar slowly filling up, Daisuke could tell that Ume was one sadistic girl.

Maya had to pay, so she couldn't waste time on her.  
With a quick teleport, Nishio got close enough to grab the brush.  
She crushed it with ease, clearing the trail, As Ume faded out with a blur.  
Nishio moved onto the next room, leaving Daisuke there in a rush.

The next trial stood Mikazuki, armed with a book of funny jokes.  
With each joke he told, Nishio laughed, laughed and laughed some more.  
She found them so funny which was clearly wrong, like one big hoax.  
But she kept on laughing until her gut felt sore.

Trying to catch her breath with tears in her eyes, she yelled.  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP" with a quick uppercut to Mikazuki's face.  
Still giggling from jokes she heard, she looked at the book Mikazuki held.  
With the book ripped in two, Mikazuki vanished without a trace.

2 trials down, 1 to go, on her way to the last trial.  
The delirious fairy Daisuke finally caught up.  
Standing in their way was Kiku with a serious look, they were going to be there for a while.  
"Do you think you can past my trial?" Kiku demanded clearly going to be an uphold.

Running out of patience, Nishio acted rather drastic  
By grabbing Daisuke's small body and whispering stuff like boy love.  
Into his ear which made him hurl right at Kiku, the plan was fantastic.  
To think she could bypass the final trial with with happened above.

Reaching the final room where Maya was.  
Nishio could see that the wolf was fast asleep.  
Hanging on the wall, all chained up was Santa, She had to save him well just because.  
Santa had the power to return her present to Yuichi, to get to Santa was a simple leap.

However Santa stood 5'11" tall and had 4 arms, clearly Santa got buff.  
With an evil laugh, Maya appeared, Nishio knew she will be tough.  
"Look what I have here, a little mouse stuck in my trap"  
Clearly none of this made sense, with an aggravated look, Nishio was about to snap.

"Nishio… listen to me, and listen well" Santa Danjuro said with a charm.  
"All she wanted was a friend, just a friend, she never wanted to cause any harm"  
"That present in your coat pocket has enough power to save the day"  
With Santa himself all chained up, all he could do was pray.

That Nishio could save the day in her own special way.  
Reaching in her coat pocket to find those small gifts she was going to put on the tree.  
However before she could act, Nishio was almost hit with Santa's sleigh.  
Throwing sleighs, Maya was starting to be a bitch and Nishio couldn't let her flee.

Nishio rush towards Maya with all her might.  
Hoping that present she had was enough to save the day  
Nishio held that small present like she was ready to fight.  
Teleporting close enough to Maya to hand her the present in her own special way.

With a slap across the face, Maya stood there speechless, with shocked look.  
A present full of love and care was all it took.  
To save christmas day.  
With Santa free, he was on his way.

Both the girls there, were happy that it finally over.  
Nishio felt good like she had found a four leaf clover.  
But before she knew, 2 things appeared in a wonderful glow.  
There stood Yuichi and herself underneath a Mistletoe.

As Yuichi leaned in to give her a kiss, Nishio started to freak and shake.  
With a massive headache, Nishio found herself awake.  
In her bed, it was the morning, she headed for the door.  
Hearing laughter from her friends, she didn't know what was in store.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" they all cheer  
There said all her friends acting the way they normally do.  
Being greeting with such warm and kindness, She had nothing to fear.  
Especially after that crazy adventure she just went through.


End file.
